


To Get To Know The Winner Team

by lumberfox53



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ramen, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumberfox53/pseuds/lumberfox53
Summary: The regulars are getting announced and the end result may be a little surprising for some. Since the team has a new constellation they decide to get to know each other better so they also can work with more trust on court.





	To Get To Know The Winner Team

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after half a year they are in their current highschool years

„The following guys will be the regulars of the team.“, Coach Washijou announced to the Shiratorizawa Boys Volleyball Club, who were gathered around their trainer. „Ushijima, Oohira and Goshiki as Wing Spikers. Ushijima of course as Ace and Capt-“ He got interrupted by the yelling and congratulating of the excited boys who rarely had the experience of a first year to be on the team. Yamagata patted pretty heavy on Goshiki's back, grinning proudly at his kouhai who was about to choke but still managed to look proud himself nevertheless. Ushijima nodded at him acknowledging and Oohira and Semi smiled at Goshiki with Semi giving him thumbs up. Tendou blabbered something about Ushijima getting a rival and giving a provoking look when Washijou exploded at them „DON'T INTERRUPT THE ANNOUNCEMENT, YOU RUDE IDIOTS! 50 LAPS AROUND THE GYM WHEN I'M OVER WITH IT!!“ It was quiet immediatelly and he cleared his throat while continuing as if nothing happened. „Tendou and Kawanishi as middle blockers.“ „Nice.“, Shirabu congratulated the latter looking up at him. Kawanishi just nodded as sign that he heard him, his face stayed expressionless and Shirabu thought that he must be either tired or hungry. „Oooh my favorite fellow blocker made it again this year.“, Tendou whispered to Kawanishi, his eyes squinted in amusement. Kawanishi turned his head away from his senior, trying to ignore him. „Libero, Yamagata.“, the Coach went on and Yamagata threw a fist in the air. Oohira clapped a little and mumbled „Not really a surprise though.“ which earned him a sticked out tongue and a peace sign from the libero. Washijou looked a little annoyed at Yamagata but didn't interrupt to scold him. „The setter will be..“ Shirabu was waiting for this moment. He clenched his fist and started to sweat a little. He looked over to Semi who was whispering something to Ouhira and started grinning. _I wonder if he thinks he'll get the spot for sure_ , Shirabu thought. The last few practices against other teams he got exchanged a lot with Semi so he had his hopes very high this time. „...Shirabu. Semi and Yunohama are going to be Pinch Servers. Soekawa stays Vice Captain.“ Washijou looked up his list and clapped in his hands. „And now 50 laps, go!“ Shirabu's heart stopped beating- he was the regular setter of Shiratorizawa now. Kawanishi patted on his shoulder on the way out and Shirabu thought to hear the middle blockers stomach growl quietly. Shirabu couldn't move right now, he wasn't sure if it was out of excitement or fear because of Semi. Oohira, Yamagata and Goshiki came real quick to congratulate him and Shirabu looked out for Semi but couldn't find him. He decided it was better to run the laps before the coach saw him still standing there to give him even more to run.

Semi was already outside running behind Ushijima. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now and decided to run behind his captain in an auto-pilot state while swallowing the news. Ushijima usually didn't talk when he ran and since he was always at the front faster than the rest Semi thought it'd be the best way for him right now to let the shock sink in. Did he really expect to be the regular setter again this year? _Not really_ , he admitted himself. He knew very well why Shirabu was picked but it didn't made him feel better or anything. _The worst thing must be that I'm a third year now_ , he thought bitter. _I can't play with my friends on court anymore. Can't toss to Wakatoshi and Reon to score, can't make points myself for the team, can't scream with Satori and Hayato..._ Semi felt like crying and punching something out of frustration at once. „Semi.“ he heard a deep voice saying. Semi looked up in surprise, he didn't expect anyone to catch up until he realized it was Ushijima who looked over his shoulder. If he didn't know better Semi would say he looked a bit sad, disappointed maybe. „I'm sorry you didn't make it in the team this year.“, Ushijima continued, looking ahead again but slowing down his running so Semi could catch up. „I-“, he started but didn't know where the sentence was going. Even Ushijima felt sorry for him. He didn't know what to do or say and Ushijima seemed neither did he so they just ran next to each other silently. „Sorry, my head is spinning.“, Semi mumbled and Ushijima looked at him. „You did well last year. It might not be surprising that Shirabu took the spot this year but you can teach him your experiences from last years.“ Semi just nodded. He appreciated that his friend tried to comfort him even if he lacked social skills a lot sometimes. „And you're still in the team. You are our pinch server.“ Semi looked up and saw Ushijima smile a little at him. Semi smiled himself. „Yeah.“, he said and jogged alongside his captain.

 

After training Oohira and Tendou gathered all regulars together. „Since it's such a rarity to have a first year on our starter team how about we go out eating together and get to know each other a little better?“, Tendou grinned at the round. „Yes, senpais, that's such a great idea!“, Goshiki yelled excited throwing his arms up and almost hitting Yamagata in the face. „Woah easy there, kid“, he said trying to calm down the burning Goshiki, „Wakatoshi's the one who'll decide in the end I'd say.“ With that said everyone turned to their captain, looking curiously. Ushijima seemed as if he was thinking about the idea deeply. _Either that or he's hungry as well_ , Shirabu thought taking a glimpse at Kawanishi. He tried to look at Semi too, who stood with the rest awkwardly, not sure if he really belonged to the team now or not, but before Shirabu could turn his head Ushijima raised his voice slowly „It really could be a opportunity for our team to bond.“ He looked at Tendou who gave him two thumb ups and a big grin. „Since it's friday evening we also have some time before practice tomorrow.“ „Ehm, could we take a shower and put on some fresh clothes before leaving somewhere?“, Kawanishi asked. „I also have to go get my money!“, Goshiki commented but Oohira waved it away „It's going to be a treat of us third years.“, he smiled. Before Goshiki could yell his thanks Tendou stepped in. „Are you going to pauperize us, Reon?“, he asked eyeing Kawanishi. „Look at this boys height, he's going to eat a lot. Don't forget he's still growing. And don't forget him.“ He pointed at Goshiki who flinched in surprise. „I don't eat that much actually.“, Kawanishi mumbled fiddling with his fingers and Shirabu had to chuckle. „It'll be alright, we're going to share the food by seven so it won't be a problem.“, Ouhira winked at the excited Goshiki who grinned back. „Seven?“, Yamagata asked confused. „Jin and Yunohama are already gone,“ Semi said stiffly, „and I probably won't come along either, so..“ He made a small step back before Tendou grabbed him by the arm dragging to the others. „Nonsense Eita-kun, the pinch server belongs to the team too!“ Before Semi could think that Tendou might actually be nice without planning something for his own amusement he added „You and the new setter probably have a lot to talk about.“ He grinned smugly noticing that Semi and Shirabu obviously tried not to look at each other. Yamagata clapped at his hands, his tongue sticking out. „Let's get clean guys and meet at the gate in an hour if that's okay!“ Ushijima nodded and so the plan was settled.

 

They decided rather quickly to go eat ramen at a relatively cheap shop nearby. They squeezed together at a table, Tendou, Ushijima, Semi and Yamagata on one side, Goshiki, Kawanishi, Shirabu and Oohira across of them. „So this is going to be the last team Wakatoshi-kun and I are going to play together with.“, Tendou observed the others while poking his arm in Ushijimas rib lightly. The ace didn't seem to mind but Semi still let out a groaned „Knock it off, Satori.“. Tendou stopped it but ignored Semi either way. „We third years know each other pretty well and the two second years a little from last year. Though they're tough nuts and don't open up so easily.“ Shirabu just gave an annoyed glance while Kawanishi had a poker face. „That means you have to give your best, Tsutomu-kun, to lighten up the spirit of the team.“ „Ah- yes!“, Goshiki said proudly, „I won't disappoint you!“ He stared at Ushijima who didn't notice and waited for the waitress instead. Yamagata started to snicker at the eager first year and got a warning look from Oohira. „Don't you dare to laugh in public,“ he warned jokingly, „you know your laugh is contagious and I don't want the attention of everyone from a laughing volleyball team.“ Semi let out a grunt. „He'll make noise by himself enough, no need for a volleyball team.“ Before the libero could complain about getting forbidden to laugh the waitress finally came, and the relieved sparkle in Ushijimas and Kawanishis eyes didn't get unnoticed by Shirabu. _So they were hungry after all_ , he thought pleased by himself that he was right. The ones who ordered the most were Ushijima, Yamagata and Goshiki and Tendou started sweating thinking about the bill. He couldn't tell the others that he almost all of his money already spend on manga and merch. It didn't get unnoticed by Oohira but he decided to worry about it later for now and welcome their new member first. „So Tsutsomu, how does it feel to be a regular now?“, he asked. Goshiki was visibly excited and didn't seem to know where to put his energy. It ended up being in his voice „I'm really thankful for the chance to finally prove myself!“, he yelled proudly making Kawanishi next to him flinch. „I want to show you that I'm worth being in the strong team called Shiratorizawa!“, he turned to Ushijima and got a serious face, „And I want to show you that I will be the next ace too!“ Everyone in the ramen shop looked at them from the noise he made, Oohira and Semi apologized for the disturbance but Tendou snickered looking at Ushijima. „Didn't I tell you earlier?“, he asked teasingly, „I knew he's going to be your rival.“ Goshiki stared at the ace eagerly but the latter didn't seem to see him as a threat. „Do your best and we will see in maybe half a year how you improved so far.“, he answered truthfully, then looked for the food and the subject was finished for him. Goshiki sinked down in his chair with a small whimper and Shirabu immediatelly knew that he'd find him annoying from now on. How could he be that respectless to Ushijima-san? He could see in the corner of his eyes that Tendou had noticed his admired look at Ushijima and looked away quickly but it was too late. „Wakatoshi-kun, Semisemi, what do you think of our new setter? We only got to know his playing style during practice and when he got exchanged with Eita-kun during games.“ Shirabu glared towards the grinning Tendou but didn't dare to look at Ushijima or Semi. „We have to practice a lot together to get in synch but I don't doubt Shirabu will be a capable setter for me.“, Ushijima said and Shirabu could feel his cheeks burning red. Kawanishi next to him noticed as well and started snickering. Shirabu tried to stomp on his foot but Kawanishi saw it coming and pulled it back in time. Of course this little bickering didn't escape Tendous eagle eyes and he turned towards his fellow middle blocker. „Aren't you glad to practice with your favorite senpai for another year?“, he cooed and Shirabu saw Kawanishi stiffen. _Serves you right_ , he thought grinning but then noticed Semis eyes on him and ducked away a little. „Yes, Tendou-san I'm always glad to work with you. But I don't have a favorite senpai.“, Kawanishi answered without hiding his mocking tone. Oohira and Yamagata laughed and even Semi looked amused. Finally their order was brought and they digged in their food eating silently for a few minutes. Yamagata looked up inspecting Shirabus food. „Hey Kenjirou, what's this?“ Shirabu looked up in surprise, still in thoughts. „Ehm, this? Eh-“ Yamagata didn't let him finish. „Can I try it, it looks really good!“ Shirabu nodded and shoved his bowl to the libero. He took out a piece and ate it. „Thanks, it really was good.“, he grinned and wanted to continue his own soup when he noticed- „Ah I'm so sorry, I didn't offer you to pick something from my ramen! Here, take something.“ „Thanks.“, Shirabu mumbled picking some vegetables, Yamagata was noticable happy about the sharing. Goshiki had seen the whole bonding between the two and decided to try it too. He looked to Kawanishi next to him but the middle blocker was eating his ramen so passionatelly that he was sure he wouldn't want to share. Also he hadn't decided yet if Kawanishi-san was scary or not and he didn't want to find out now. Tendou-san in front of him had such a small bowl, but Ushijima-san next to him had a really big one. „Ushijima-san, may I try a bite?“, he asked but when Ushijima looked up with such a serious face he got worried that the ace maybe didn't like to share his food either. „Sure.“, Ushijima said offering him his bowl. To Goshikis dismiss it was with beef which he didn't like that much. He still wanted to bond with his captain and thought Ushijima would approve if they liked the same food. Ushijima on the other hand loved beef and hoped Goshiki would pick some noodles or vegetables but when Goshiki picked a piece of meat both of them were left a bit unhappy thinking to please the other with it. Semi shoved his bowl away with still a bit food left in it. „Ugh I'm so full now.“, he sighed stretching. Kawanishi glanced at it and tugged at Shirabus shirt to get his attention. He whispered something into his ear and Shirabu looked at Semi nervously. „Semi-san? Taichi would like to know if he can have that since he's still a bit hungry.“ „Dig in and get big and strong.“, Semi said handing the bowl to Kawanishi. He mumbled a quiet thanks and started eating. Semi wondered why he didn't ask for himself and decided to ask him later. Maybe he didn't like him since he was good friends with Shirabu and he thought he would hold a grudge against Shirabu now. To be honest he wasn't too sure of his feelings towards the other setter yet. He knew very well why Washijou picked Shirabu but he didn't really agree with his playing style. Also Shirabu seemed to be arrogant and salty at times and Semi wasn't fond of that behaviour either. He didn't notice that he stared at Shirabu the whole time he was thinking until Oohira cleared his throat to get his attention. „I- I'm sorry, I didn't-“, he stuttered in embarassement. „How about we continue these teambonding meetings?“, Oohira asked to save Semi and got a thankful nod in return. „Shouldn't we rather practice more than going out?“, Ushijima asked confused. „To get to know the team is important too, Wakatoshi-kun.“, Tendou said hanging an arm around Ushijimas shoulder, „it's true you learn to trust your teammates on the court during games but wouldn't it be also nice to trust them as friends?“ „Also it's important to rest your body after hard practice and we could take that time to relax together.“, Yamagata added. „If everyone agrees to it I guess we can do it.“, Ushijima answered with a little shrug. They started to suggest where to go next when Semi went to the bathroom to get his head more clear and splashed some water in his face first. I _need some more time to make myself clear how I feel about Shirabu_ , he thought, _but whatever the result will be I'll try to support him and the team as much as I can._ He dried his face with a paper towel and looked at himself in the mirror. _And I need to apologize for staring at him earlier. Make clear that I don't have a problem with him._ The bathroom door opened and Kawanishi came in. „Hey.“, Semi greeted and remembered to ask him. „Do you maybe have a problem with me?“ Kawanishi tilted his head „No?“, he answered and after a short pause „I actually wanted to ask you if you can teach me how to serve since I kinda suck at it and you're really good.“ Semi looked him in the eyes „Sure, yeah.“, he said and added „Then why didn't you ask for my bowl yourself?“ Kawanishi just shrugged and went into one of the stalls. Semi slowly went back to the team and thought that he probably was either just lazy or too shy to ask. But the way his lips tugged upwards for a second made him think if Kawanishi made Shirabu talk to him on purpose since the setters didn't change a word until then. When Semi sat down the others were in a discussion what movie genre they would pick when going to the cinema. „A horror movie would be fun.“, Tendou just said. „Horror movies aren't supposed to be fun, then you should rather see a comedy.“, Yamagata argued, „But I think some action would be the best. It will pump our adrenaline for some more afterpractice!“ „Hayato, no.“, Oohira said calmly, „Hayato, yes.“, Yamagata and Ushijima said at once. „I think Hayato-san is right-“, Goshiki started a sentence but stopped miday after he noticed his mistake blushing deeply, but Yamagata waved the mistake away. „It's okay, Tsutomu, don't worry about it.“ Kawanishi returned and Oohira asked for the bill.  After the third years paid, and Tendou thankfully still had enough money left without asking Oohira to lend him some, they made their way back to the academy. They chatted some more about incoming games and other teams and the whole atmosphere seemed rather relaxed and friendly between them all. Semi looked for Shirabu who was currently talking to Kawanishi and stepped next to him. Kawanishi thankfully got the intention and went further ahead next to Tendou and Goshiki. „Uhm, hey, I wanted to apologize for staring at you earlier. I was in thoughts and didn't realize.“, Semi said. Shirabu didn't look at him when he answered „It's alright. It just looked as if you were glaring at me and I didn't really know why. I..“, he took a deep breath, „I can understand if you hate me since I basically stole your spot but I want you to know that I don't hate or pity you. I think you're a really good setter.“ Semi put a hand on Shirabus shoulder. „I don't hate you either. I might have to deal with not being the official setter anymore but I'll try to help you the best I can. No matter who the setter is we are still the strongest team.“ Shirabu looked at Semi and it was the first time he saw him smile genuinely towards him. „Thank you Semi-san.“, he said quietly and Semi nodded relieved. _Maybe I misjudged him_ , he thought, _he seems to be nicer than I thought_. A few meters in front of them Yamagata started laughing really hard at Tendou getting a piggyback ride from Ushijima and Oohira had to join the laughter when Goshiki looked excitedly at Kawanishi who just plain said „No way.“ Semi grinned at his friends having fun and enjoyed this careless moment. Little did he know it would change during practice and the future.

 

„No, I just showed you how it's done!“ „But I'll do it my way.“ „You're going to tire Wakatoshi out too much if you only do that.“ „He and I will practice even more then.“ Tendou tapped at Ushijimas shoulder to get his attention. „Isn't the bickering lovely between the two?“, he nodded towards the arguing Semi and Shirabu. „Hmm.“, Ushijima just responded. „Seems like we need extra bonding time.“, Yamagata grinned behind Tendou. „Maybe.“, Ushijima answered unimpressed. „Ushijima-san, show me how to do a cross spike!“, Goshiki yelled running towards the ace. „Our team is still pretty compatible„, Yamagata noted, „Some kouhais may be some trouble makers but we'll work it out.“ „Speaking of kouhais.“, Tendou looked around and found Kawanishi sitting and dozing off against the wall. „Taichi, let's practice blocking against Wakatoshi and Tsutomu!“ he jumped towards the younger blocker and dragged him along. „You join too, Hayato.“ Yamagata nodded and jogged towards them. Even if they had some problems now they all were confident to work it out eventually. They were still the strongest on the court when they worked together and that was the main thing since it was the passion to volleyball that connected them together.

 


End file.
